Talk:Federated Auto Parts 400/@comment-26470143-20150901071032
Game script: Players is able to win 4 cars: Team Penske Ford Fusion, Joe Gibbs Racing Toyota Camry, Hendrick Motorsports Chevrolet SS, Stewart-Haas Racing Chevrolet SS. Game text vary for different team (mostly the name of team members). Goals are the same. -- Team Penske -- You have been lent a Team Penske Ford Fusion.\n\nAll upgrades, customizations and VIP will remain on the car permanently, whether you acquire it from this event or buy it later. -- Joe Gibbs -- You have been lent a Joe Gibbs Racing Toyota Camry.\n\nAll upgrades, customizations and VIP will remain on the car permanently, whether you acquire it from this event or buy it later. -- Hendrick -- You have been lent a Hendrick Motorsports Chevrolet SS.\n\nAll upgrades, customizations and VIP will remain on the car permanently, whether you acquire it from this event or buy it later. -- Stewart-Haas -- You have been lent a Stewart-Haas Racing Chevrolet SS.\n\nAll upgrades, customizations and VIP will remain on the car permanently, whether you acquire it from this event or buy it later. Stage 1: Strawberry Hill Racing School (first time) Good mornin', I'm Chip McGee, your Crew Chief. I've been every side of the track, from driver to spotter, so listen to me and we'll sit pretty. We've got a long way to go, and we're fixin' to win. Our sights are set on the Federated Auto Parts 400, the last regular season race of the Sprint Cup, and we gotta be ready. We held the cup last year, and I reckon I'd like to keep it in the Team Penske family. (reenter) Good mornin', Rook. We've got a long way to go, so there's not much time for chitchat. Our sights are set on the Federated Auto Parts 400, the last regular season race of the Sprint Cup, and we're fixin' to win. We held the cup last year, and I reckon I like the thing. Let's keep our mitts on it, and keep it in the Team Penske family. With you at the wheel, and me - Chip McGee - at the helm, I say we've got it. 1 Let's get this ball rollin' with a warm up race against some rookies from the Strawberry Hill racing school. Win this event 2 Now get some drafting practice in. Draft behind Joey Logano, then slingshot past him before the lap ends. Win this event 3 That was some fine drivin'. Now for the final practice session of the day - 10 laps of Richmond. Beat the rookies but not too hard, ok? Win this event Outro Good work. I'll see you bright and early in Indianapolis tomorrow for our next session. Stage 2: The Long Roads of Indy Intro Though Richmond is one of the shortest tracks in the Sprint Cup calendar, the long straights of Indy will give you a chance to practice your drafting technique. 1 Drafting plays a bigger part on a track like Indy. Pull off 3 laps against your team mates, and give it your best to beat them. Win this event 2 Now show me your skills on the Speed Record. Remember to hug those turns! Win this event 3 You're certainly one of the faster drivers, so you're goin' to need to master those overtakes. Overtake 30 cars to get in enough practice. Overtake 30 cars 4 That's some fancy draftin', Rook. Now use what you've learned to win after 5 laps. Win this event Outro We're definitely on our way to victory at this rate. We've got something exciting in store for tomorrow - a promo showcase over in Japan at their Suzuka track. Let's show everyone what NASCAR has to offer! Stage 3: Show Off at Suzuka Intro Welcome to Suzuka! NASCAR hasn't been here since 1997, and it feels good to be back. Natalia is going to lead you through these events. Remember, put your best flank forward and prove what you can do. --old-- Welcome to Suzuka! I'm Michael, your Manager, and this is your Agent, Natalia. We're going to lead you through these events, so just remember to put your best flank forward and prove what you can do. Hey champ. We're in for a fun one today! We've got plenty of stunts set up to show off your stuff, so get ready and hit the road hard! 1 Win this event 2 When people hear 'stock' they immediately think '-standard'. Ha! Let's show them you're anything but standard with these solo events! Win these events 3 Now a little friendly competition - keep it clean, and keep it all on track! Oh, and make sure you don't damage your car so we can get that photo-finish win! Win this event without damaging your car or going off track 4 Drafting on a track like this can be tricky, but prove your racing chops by chasing the air for at least 1,000yd (914m)! Draft for at least 1,000yd (914m) and win Outro Great job! They'll be talking about that one for years! Now I better get you back to Chip before he loses his mind with impatience. Stage 4: Last Minute Tuning Intro Enjoy your vacation? It's always good to grow the racing family, and get the word out there, but we're going to need to put in some more work if we want to take home the Federated Auto Parts 400. That's why I'm here. We need to make sure both you and your car are in top form for tomorrow. We'll be tuning as much as possible on the day, but the more we get through now, the better. So they called in Eric, the smartest - and need I say most handsome - Auto Engineer you'll ever meet. \nBut enough about myself. We need to make sure both you and your car are in top form for tomorrow. 1 I want to see how quickly you can churn her to the finish line. Really impress me with this one by either completing the first lap in under 54 seconds, or finishing the race with an average speed of at least 160 mph (257 kmph). Complete the first lap under 54s OR finish with an average speed of 160 mph (257 kmph) 2 Nice. Now let's see how long you can hold onto a draft. See if you can maintain a continuous draft over 1,100 yards (1,006 meters). Maintain a continuous draft of 1,100 yd (1,006 m) There's a thin line between co-operation and competition, and you'll have to team up with all sorts from time to time in a draft. We need to make sure you're going to come out on top though? 3 Enter a draft partnership with Joey Logano and use your increased speed to overtake Brad Keselowski. I want both you and Joey in a 1-2 position by lap end. End the lap with your drafting partner in a 1-2 finish 4 You have to be careful of that second-hand air when drafting. Try and maintain a balance of draft and free riding to keep your engine cool whilst still winning. Win this event Outro Alright, there's such a thing as over-tuning, and over-practicing. Get some time with the family, cool off, and kick off your clod-hoppers. Tomorrow is going to be a long, tough day, so take a break for now. Welcome to the 400! Intro Here we are at the Federated Auto Parts 400. Unfortunately we didn抰 do too well in the Qualifying stage? Yeah, my fault there. We dropped the ball in the pits with those tires and we ended up stripped. Really sorry about that one, Mr. McGee. Don抰 worry, starting first ain抰 everythin'. You start first and you win? Who cares? You come from nothin?yet take home the victory? Well now you抮e a hero, ain抰 ya. 1 Just work on getting' through the grid. I want you to be in at least the top 20 by the end of the 5th lap. Remember, we've started you out on under-inflated tires. They'll pressure up as you drive, but be slippery till then. Finish in the top 20 2 Alright, they're pushin' in and forming up a draft line. Force your way in to not be left in the dust. You should be able to climb at least to 10th. Finish in the top 10 3 Easy does it, now. You're in, but you're not first. Time it as best you can and lead to the front from here. Finish in first place 4 You're comin' up to lap some of the slower cars. Feel past them carefully without colliding and damaging your body work and be in first place by 4 laps. Finish first without damaging your car 5 There's somethin' wrong with the engine. Not to worry, you can push through, but you're going to need to draft like you've never done before and finish in the top 20. Finish in the top 20 Outro Yellow flag - perfect timin'. We'll get you in and clean up that engine. If I have my druthers, we'll be back on track as quickly as possible. Stage 6: Half-Down, Half-to-Go! Intro Alright, tough decision, but we've done a short pit. The engine is fixed, but the tires haven't been changed. You're ahead, but they may fail you soon. 1 Just take it easy, Rook. We need a wreck right now like we need a hole in the head - so feel into the top 10, but don't take any risks. Finish in the top 10 2 Ok, that tire wear is startin' to show. You'll have lower grip for the next few laps, so just maintain your place in the top 10, got it? Finish in the top 10 We've had another yellow flag due to a crash in the mid-field. We changed all our tires and they were tore up, so we're trailing. You'll need to form a drafting partnership to work your way back up the field. 3 Try formin' a draft with the car in front and bump your way into the top 3. Get to the top 3 4 The engine is startin' to heat up - must be the dirty air comin' off the draft. Make sure you don't drop below 30th, and don't let your engine overheat! Stay in the top 30 5 There's a bunch of cars ahead driving real hard. Keep your eyes peeled so you can slip past and avoid any crashes that may come. Finish in the top 10 without colliding 6 Alright, we've got a chance for the lead here. You've got Joey ahead, so help yourself by helpin' him. Get the draft off Logano, and use it to run to 1st. Finish in the lead Outro Ok, we're entering the second half, and a yellow flag's just flown. Get into the pits and we'll fix you up. Just keep your cool because the competition is about to heat up... Stage 7: Inches from Catastrophe Intro That yellow flag really muddled us up. We're goin' to need to push our way to the front of the pack. Watch out for your team mates - Keselowski and Logano - and draft! 1 Break out of the pack and make it to first place. We're in the final stretch here, so stay calm! Lead at the end of lap 275 2 Woah, Dale Earnhardt, Jr. is pushin' hard and his 88 is runnin' fast. Weave out from in front so he doesn't catch your draft. Give him less than 20 seconds of draft over 3 laps to maintain your lead. Maintain 1st without Dale Earnhardt, Jr. drafting you for more than 20 seconds 3 We're nearin' the end, but fuel is goin' to start droppin' off if we're not careful. Get up real close when drafting to conserve your fuel! You'll need all the control you can get so you'll be on manual controls with no brake assists. Lead at the end of lap 325 4 Everyone's on edge. So close to the end, yet still so far to go. Don't slip up now - this is the most dangerous time in racin'. The car is at the limit, even a slight touch could cause a wreck. Lead at the end of lap 350 5 It's the final stretch, and you and Keselowski are so close to the win. However, Stewart is blockin' your way! Work with Keselowski to overtake him. 6 That's it, you're through! Now its down to good hard racin'. Time for some beatin' and bangin'. Steer clear of wreckin', and take home after the white flag flies! Win the race Outro Woo! You did it, champ! Team Penske holds its claim on the cup for another year because of you, szPlayerName! Fast cars, fast turns, and the grind, push and pull of Richmond! That's another year down for the Federated Auto Parts 400, and it couldn't have ended any better for us!